


Watch Me Watch You

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Watch Me Watch You

I found myself staring at her lips when she talked. They were pouted perfectly, plump and pink. They were so wonderfully kissable and I could imagine myself ravishing her mouth with my own.

“Earth to (y/n)?” My best friend waved his hand in front of my face.

“Why do I always fall for people that are totally unattainable?” I groaned falling against my seat on the jet. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well isn’t that you get for being… what is it? Sexually attracted to pans?” He chuckled and I couldn’t help but laugh at him as well.

“You’re such an ass hat.” I threw a pen at him which he easily dodged, still laughing. “I know, I always fall for the straight ones. Or the gay ones in the case of Phil…” I trailed off and Hotch just smiled.

“I don’t know. I mean, Emily has never talked about boyfriends really.” He glanced over his shoulder at the woman we were discussing who was playing cards with the rest of the team.

“Oh please, nothing that good ever happens to me.” I joked, though he couldn’t miss the hint of sadness in my voice.

“Let’s go out tonight. We’ll invite the rest of the team. I’ll be your wingman.” He smiled, placing his hand over top of my own.

“Do you even know how to wingman? When’s the last time you tried that?” I snorted and he rolled his eyes.

“I still got it!” He faked offense. He turned over his shoulder, facing the rest of the team. “You guys up for a night out when we return?”

“I have plans with Will.” JJ said with a shrug. “Sorry.”

“I could go out. I’ll text PG and see if she’s up for it.” Morgan replied with a smile.

“I don’t have plans, as usual.” Reid muttered under his breath with a nod

“Well you can’t be the only old man out there I guess.” Rossi joked and I could see Hotch roll his eyes.

“Prentiss?” Hotch pressed.

“I don’t know I was planning on a quiet evening at home with Sergio.” She said and I could feel my face fall.

“Oh, come on. Sergio will always be there, what’s a few more hours.” Hotch urged. She exhaled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Oh what the hell. Are you going, (y/n)?” She asked and I nodded, a smile still plastered on my face.

“Yeah, sounds like a good time.” I replied.

The other continued their game and I wiggled in my seat, a giant smile plastered on my face and Hotch chuckled.

Hotch picked me up after we had all gone our separate ways and gone to our homes to get ready. I had put on a pair of black pants and a simple button down I pursed my lips to the side and slipped on my shoes when I heard Hotch honk the horn. I ran outside and hopped into the car.

“Please tell me I look ok?” I turned to look at him. He tilted his head to the side and reached forward, undoing the next two buttons on my blouse.

“There.” He smirked.

“Aaron Hotchner!” I squealed, reaching up to my chest, causing him to laugh.

“What? You want to be noticeable, your chest is a good way to do that.” He shrugged, putting the car in gear.

“You’re my best friend, you’re not allowed to talk about my chest.” I grumbled and he laughed loudly.

“Oh please, it wouldn’t be so taboo if I was a woman.” He said and I couldn’t help but nod my head in agreement, he was right.

We were the last to arrive and I froze in my spot when I saw Emily. She was wearing a little black dress and her hair fell around her shoulders. Her cleavage was just enough to get me noticing. The dress hugged her hips and her legs went on forever. God how I wanted her legs to be wrappe…

“Hey guys!” Garcia called out. I snapped my head up and smiled at the group and could hear Hotch laugh beside me.

“You got some drool.” He motioned to his chin and I elbowed him in the ribs, only causing him to laugh harder.

“Shut up.” I muttered as we walked over.

The night got off to an exciting start. We were sharing shots and Morgan and Garcia got out onto the dance floor, busting a move. I had convinced Reid to go talk to a girl he thought was pretty at the bar and soon it was just Emily, Hotch and myself.

“So, how long have you had Sergio?” Hotch asked Emily, taking a sip of his drink.

“Just about a year now. The perfect man, poops in a box.” She chuckled and I couldn’t help but laugh along.

“(y/n) has a cat too you know?” Hotch said gesturing to me.

“Do you? Tell me about him… her?” She asked and I couldn’t help but smile at the way her voice hitched in question.

“Her name is Callie Cat, she’s a calico. I’m afraid I’m not very unique with naming my animals.” I chuckled.

“That’s ok! Sergio was named when I got him.” She leaned forward and I couldn’t help as my eyes glanced down to the valley of her chest and my eyes quickly glanced back up to hers. She had a smirk on her face as she took a drink from her beverage. I heard Hotch clear his throat and we both turned to look at him.

“Listen, I have to go pick of Jack from Jessica’s, could you give (y/n) a ride home?” He looked at Emily who nodded.

“Absolutely.” She smiled at me. I stared at him eyes wide, what the hell was he doing.

“Call me tomorrow?” He directed at me and with that he was gone. I turned back to her eyebrows raised and a smile on my face.

“So what’s going on between you two?” She asked and I choked on my beer.

“What?” I choked out and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“You and Hotch. You guys are always together and laughing…” She trailed off. “it’s only natural someone would jump to that conclusion.” I shook my head furiously.

“No way. He’s my best friend. That’s like asking me if my brother and I were together. That’s so weird.” I chuckled.

“Oh, that’s good to know…” She trailed off, was she rubbing her foot against my calf? I swallowed hard and looked at her. “I’ve been watching you watch me.”

“I… oh my god, this is embarrassing. I understand if you don’t have feelings for me too. This has a tendency to happen to me.” I trailed off as she rest her hand on my thigh.

“It’s ok.” She whispered and I froze, eyes darting up to hers. “Like I said, I’ve noticed you watching me, because I’ve been watching too.”

“You… you’ve been watching me?” I stuttered out and she smirked. Oh that smirk was already making me squirm.

“Of course I have.” She was running a finger up and down my thigh now. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re beautiful, sexy…” She leaned in close, whispering in my ear. “And my God… the places I’ve picture my tongue.” She nibbled on the lobe of my ear sending a shiver down my spine and a small gasp to escape my lips.

“My apartment or yours.” I breathed out. She pulled away, pulling her lip between her teeth.

“I live right around the corner.” She stood up, holding out her hand. Without even a goodbye to the rest of the team we sprinted from the bar. Emily slammed me up against the side of her vehicle, bypassing my lips completely and attaching hers to the soft spot on my neck. Her hands already descending up my shirt.

“I’m not going to be able to stop you if you keep going.” I was panting. She smirked against my skin and pulled away.

“You’re probably right. People would most definitely hear us.” Is it possible to come undone at the sound of someone’s words? The sensation between my legs told me I was already pretty damn close.

“Fuck…” Was all I could groan before pushing myself off the cool metal of her car and climbing into the front seat.

We were barely in the door of the apartment before she finally attached her lips to my own. It was better than anything I had ever dreamed of. They were perfectly pouted and sweet between my lips. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and she moaned into my mouth causing another shockwave to go straight to my clit. She unbuttoned my jeans and plunged her hand straight into my panties.

“Shit (y/n), so wet for me already? You can’t imagine how many times I’ve imagined feeling my fingers slip inside of you?” She murmured as her fingers teased at my folds, my hips involuntarily jerking forward. She tugged at the buttons of my shirt, just enough to pull my left breast free. “How many times I’ve imagined my lips her, licking and tugging with my teeth?” She was trailing kisses along my collar bone.

I couldn’t even speak. I was a blithering, sweaty, wet mess at her touch and the only thing coming out of my mouth were gasps and moans. The noises coming out of my mouth were inhuman as her lips finally reached my nipple and her fingers found my clit. Embarrassingly quick, I was screaming her name. She slowly pulled her hands up from my panties and made a show of licking my juices off her fingers.

“Fuck.” I attacked her mouth again with my own, furiously pulling at the zipper and ripping the dress off her body as she pulled at the rest of the buttons on my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and unclasping my bra in one quick motion. I took each of her boobs into my hands, running the pads of my fingers over her nipples delicately.

“Pull them.” She mumbled into my lips and I obeyed quickly, tugging, pinching and pulling them in my fingers as she moaned into my mouth. She pushed me back until I was seated on the couch. She pulled her panties off and then straddled my hips.

“Am I dreaming?” I whispered, eyes full of lust. She just chuckled and shook her head no, kissing me sweetly, grinding her hips into my own. The friction of my pants, still half on my body against her clit, causing delicious sounds to fall from her lips.

“I hope I never wake up if we are.” She moaned, continuing to grind her hips, shifting so that she was just straddling one of my thighs. I gripped her hips with my hands, helping shift her hips against my leg and leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into my mouth. She tangled her fingers into my hair, her hips snapping against me, shifting faster and faster. I reached down, encircling her swollen bundle of nerves with my fingers, helping the friction in any way that I could.

“(y/n), oh my fuck… fuck… (y/n), FUCK!” She screamed, arching her back, hips slowing and finally coming to a stop. Her chest heaving in front of me. I bit my lip and reached down, teasing at my own clit at the site of her chest bouncing in front of me. I reached forward taking the other nipple in my mouth, biting it gently with my teeth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Emily.” I mumbled against her skin. She shifted so that she was sitting beside me. She grasped the back of my neck and pulled my lips to hers. Her chest pressed up against my own, a delectable feeling I wouldn’t soon forget.

She reached down and pushed my pants and my panties down and I kicked them off onto the floor. Our lips reattached once again as our tongues began to explore each other’s mouths. Our hands roamed each other’s bodies, memorizing every inch of skin that we could.

“I want to taste you, (y/n)?” She whispered, grabbing my ass and pulling me forward. I groaned in excited and began my ascent up her body. We shifted so that I was sitting on her chest. She bit her lip and smiled, pulling me down to her mouth, delicate fingers wrapping around my thighs. I tangled my fingers into my hair and moaned at the feeling of her tongue swirling deliciously around my clit.

I reached back and slowly pumped two fingers inside of her. She moaned against me, causing a wave of pleasure to come over me. I pumped faster as she began to do the same with her tongue. Using my thumb I thumbed against her clit working faster and faster, our hips thrusting, mine into her mouth, hers into my hand. Her moans were vibrating against my clit causing me to begin losing control. Almost came almost simultaneously, helping each other ride out the orgasms.

I shifted back and lay on the couch so that I was next to her, our legs tangled together and holding each other in our arms. I was running my fingers up and down her spine and she was peppering soft kisses on my shoulder.

“You’re amazing.” She murmured into my skin. I hummed in response, placing a kiss to her neck.

“I’m so glad this finally happened. Way better than my fantasies.” I chuckled against her and she smiled as well. “Remind me to thank Hotch for playing wingman.”


End file.
